custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Pohatu (Spherus Imperus)
Once Toa of Stone and the Toa in charge of fostering creativity among the Matoran, now deceased. History Tahu was the first Toa of Stone on Spherus Magna, and was directly trained by Artahka to one day lead his people's culture. Like his teammates, he was rigorously trained and briefed on every single aspect of the civilization he would help create and then organize. He then went into a deep sleep, and was to awaken when his people would need him most. He and the rest of the Toa were to remain in this state for millennia, until a false signal given off by Teridax (Spherus Imperus) finding the Kraahkan (Spherus Imperus) awoke them and dispatched them immediately to the surface from deep underground. Arriving fully armed and ready for combat, they found themselves in a far more unknown environment in what was still peace time. However, they wasted no time in making the most of their awakening, and quickly helped bring more oppressed societies into the fold of the Toa Confederacy. Pohatu was responsible for helping the culture of the Confederacy to flourish and encouraged artistry among the Matoran of Po-, Onu-, and Vo-Koro to create music or fine sculptures. He was a fervent preacher of belief in the Great Beings and often held religious ceremonies wherein he praised them. Each of the Cycles. he would hold a ceremony in the back end of the cycle to commemorate the birth of Artahka, whom Pohatu believed was the son of a Great Being, and named the ceremony Chiss'Ma. This prosperity and age of unrivaled peace was not to last for the Toa Confederacy. When Teridax began his initial conquest, each of the Makuta he sent to destroy the decaying empire equalled one of the Toa Primis. At a significant disadvantage, the Toa were forced to resort to more extreme methods. The previous discovery of the Avohkii (Spherus Imperus) gave the Primis an immense advantage, and Tahu (Spherus Imperus) was the most frequent user of the mask, his natural goodwill supplementing the mask's main powers highly effectively. However, it became clear that the Toa Confederacy could not resist an attack on Teridax's scale even with the use of the Avohkii, and so the Primis made a last-ditch effort to draw the bulk of Teridax's forces to Midnight Ridge, a mountain pass just south of the capital of Spherus Magna. Pohatu voted for Tahu to lead the group, and he ensured that the artisans of the Koros fashioned banners and victory tunes to spur their armies into battle. As the combined forces of the most powerful Toa at that time, the Primis, Gripas, and Titan, landed blow upon blow on Teridax, their blows were reciprocated and the Toa were left mostly helpless. However, Artahka himself intervened to wrestle with Teridax long enough for the Avohkii to be used and stun Teridax. Pohatu threw himself at Teridax, using his stone powers in conjunction with Artahka to hold him in place long enough for Tahu to utilize the Ignika (Spherus Imperus) and defeat Teridax altogether. When Teridax's energy exploded outwards in a torrent of elemental strength, Pohatu and the other Toa Primis absorbed the majority of it and this fueled their transformation into becoming the Toa Primis Major, which massively boosted their mask powers and latent abilities. It also allowed them to access the Avatar Stones which Artahka had previously entrusted to them, giving them the ability to call on the powers of a Great Being. In the shaky era of peace that followed, Pohatu ensured his people did not lose their cultural heart, and he led his people to make many contributions. He also encouraged an open-doors policy to other cultures in the Confederacy, hence why Voyann Architecture (Spherus Imperus) became more popular a style of construction on Spherus Magna. He was widely known as a humanitarian and often ran fundraisers for impoverished colonies on the edge of Confederacy space, meanwhile travelling throughout their territory to spread the word of the Great Beings and celebrate Chiss'Ma elsewhere in the Confederacy. However, when the Makuta resurfaced in the form of the Apex Conglomeration, Pohatu advocated a pacifist approach and attempts to negotiate with them. Tahu disagreed wholeheartedly, as did the rest of the Primis Major, and Tahu led a huge offensive, forming the largest army which had ever been created to cut them down. The other Primis suggested leaving forces behind in order to guard key locations, but Tahu was dedicated to leading a huge witch hunt for any supporters of the Makuta. As a consequence, Pohatu and his aides were ambushed by a group of Makuta whilst coming back from a sermon. He attempted to fend them off, but could not, and was eventually killed by a combined blast of shadow energy whilst using his Avatar Stone, which killed the Makuta due to the outburst of elemental energy. Tools and Abilities Pohatu, prior to his transformation, wore the Kakama, which allowed him to move at supersonic speeds provided he knew where he was going and the approximate distance between where he was and his current location. He was not resistant to impact when moving and hitting an object would result in disastrous consequences. He carried an AI infused boomerang which he could send off independently to attack enemies and analyse a combat situation. After his transformation, his Kakama Nuva allowed him to move just short of the speed of light, and he could phase through objects whilst running. He still needed to know his rough destination, but he no longer required to know the approximate distance to reach there. He also had to run on solid ground, and could not, therefore, travel through space. He wielded a Sediment Staff which allowed him to crumble any object into small stones and then fling them at a target like a buckshot. His primary weapon was his Avatar Stone, which allowed him to channel the abilities of a Great Being of Stone and wield that element appropriately. Personality Pohatu was a humanitarian who believed in the betterment of everyone and peaceful solutions to conflicts. Whereas Gali (Spherus Imperus) was more accustomed to fighting for peace, Pohatu preferred negotiation and was a highly reasonable individual whose emotions rarely got the better of him. He was a spiritual man who believed fervently in the Great Beings and sought to commemorate them for the work he thought they had put in to the universe. He disagreed heavily with Tahu's warpath against the Makuta and their supporters, believing negotiating with them first was a wise course of action, but nevertheless supported his friend's actions. He never blamed Tahu for the situations the Primis would sometimes find themselves in, and even before his death, he held no bitterness towards his leader. Category:Spherus Imperus Category:Toa Category:Toa Confederacy Category:Toa Primis Category:Toa Primis Major